Threats to an angel
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Rinoa is being harassed, Squall just ignores it. But when things get out of hand will he be there to save her or just leave her? PG for suggested Rape later. ((rewriting/finishing))
1. Chapter 1

Rinoa never minded any thing about Squall normally. He was always very respectful and kind. He seemed to care about everything. A quiet day like the rare others, Squall was telling Rinoa about his day. She got up and walked to the counter a shifted through today's mail. She noticed something was for her. Leaving all the stupid annoying bills on the counter she went to the table and sat down half way listening to Squall while he walked around the kitchen talking. Rinoa opened the letter and began reading it unsure at first of whom it was from. After just a few lines tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall down the instant she moved. She simply stared into the letter.  
  
"So Quistis asked me if she could go down with the trainees still who haven't taken their field exam. She's a bit more stand offish through with her help in battle. We're all so powerful that even with her basic whip she kills the monsters to fast." Squall kept rambling on. Then he noticed how unusually quiet Rinoa was being.  
  
A tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek slowly dropping off her chin on to the letter. Squall slid to her and placed his hand under her chin having her look up. "Rin, Are you okay?" She didnt respond and turned away some what. Squall looked down on to the table at the letter she dropped when he touched her. He picked it up and read over it a few times. He turned her around. "Is this what is bothering you? Empty threats?"  
  
Rinoa let her tears fall and began to cry more with every word she spoke. "Is that all!? DAMMIT! Squall don't you care even a little that im being harassed?! OR does it not bother you that someone wants me dead because i am not willing to love them because i love you!?"  
  
"Hey you could take TK no problem! How come your letting some little shrimp get to you?!" At his statement making her seem fragile and weak like she was when she was scared but not truely, she reached up and slapped Squall across his face. A bright red mark was left on his right cheek. She got up and left to Quistis' place. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Quisty what the matter with him?! Doesn't he love me any more?" Rinoa cried into Quistis' shoulder. Quistis hugged her and sighed.  
  
"I hate what Squall is doing to you. Maybe he doesn't understand."  
  
"Whats to understand?!"  
  
"Well. You're a young lady. Men are more likely to want to hurt you than they would want t orape Squall. And Squall probably just thinks you can handle yourself."  
  
"But I cant!!!" Rinoa stood up and began walking to the door.  
  
"Rinny just don't be alone."  
  
"I never am and TK still catches me."  
  
"Well we're just have to see if Zell or Irvine could walk you where ever you need to go."  
  
"I don't want them to. They have their own lives and are busy enough." "I bet it will be no problem for a friend." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Zell you can leave me alone now."  
  
Zell pouted and kicked the ground when he noticed she wouldn't let go. "But I'm having fun being the body guard."  
  
"Well you can again tomorrow. But I just want to be alone for now."  
  
"Er oh fine!" Zell hugged Rinoa and left her at Squall's dorm. Not even a second after Zell shut the door a knocking came at the door. "Go Away Zell!" The knocking came again. And Rinoa sighed as she sent to the door and opened it. But instead of finding the blond sweetie the black haired meanie smiled at Rinoa who was scared.  
  
"Oh no welcoming me?"  
  
"Go away TK!!"  
  
"Come on give me a little kiss."  
  
"Get a life." Tinoa tried to shut the door but TK stopped her by sliding his foot in. "Slut just gimme a nice fuck and I'll leave you alone." Rinoa screamed as TK grabbed her hand. Her yell was loud enough that Zell hadn't gone very far and came running back. Zell kicked TK around a little then when he looked like he was done Zell kicked him in his stomach. Zell went to Rinoa and asked how she was and checked her quickly.  
  
"See I need to watch ya or someone like maybe Squall should. Ya know if Squall had a heart."  
  
"Squall doesn't love me. Thank you though Zell."  
  
"No problem Rinny, Its just a friend watching out for another. Tk- " Zell turned around to where the fallen Tk should have been but was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Squall sat in the main part of the dorm watching Tv flipping through the channels too quick to really see.  
  
"Squall, I want to put a restraining order on TK. Hes not fearing any thing."  
  
"Uh doesnt that cost some gil?"  
  
"Yes It does. Come on! All I would have to do is go to Mr. Kramer and he would kick TK out! I just dont want him to mess with me any more!"  
  
"Why would you want him to be kicked out? He hasnt hurt you really or anything." Squall said not looking at her as she burned her eyes into his head.  
  
Rinoa walked infront of the Tv and grabbed the remote from him turning it off. "Dammit Squall, whats the matter with you!? If Zell hadnt been near Tk Would of!!!"  
  
Squall interrupted her, "Whats the matter with me?! Whats the matter with you Rinoa?! You can take care of yourself!"  
  
She looked timidly at him in his eyes. He showed no emotion. "But I'm just a girl... Do you not care any thing for me? Do you not love me...?"  
  
Squall just sat there a moment and shrugged. Rinoa watched his movement and tried to hold strong as she went into tears. Then she turned away tossing the remote down. Rinoa walked to the door with her hand upon it. "Its over Squall. I cant take that." With that she walked out not being stopped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rinoa walked into her dorm that she hardly ever used. She would much rather normally have stayed in Squalls dorm. In his arms... She glanced around and started to cry again though the tears were already still fresh upon her cheeks.  
  
She walked over to her couch and ploped on it almost energyless, then grabbed the phone and called Quistis with a 3 way to Selphie.  
  
"Its okay guys... I'll be fine."  
  
"Rinoa dont lie, we can hear it in your voice. You sound a complete wreck."  
  
"Yes, We should come over." Quistis mangaged in.  
  
"Thank you all very much but... right now i cant stop thinking about squall.. He doesnt care. I just need to get over it. Let me just have some time to get it all out, then tommorow we can talk. Please?"  
  
"But Rinoa arent you worried about Tk?"  
  
"Selphie dont!" Quistis barked in the phone. "Rinoa just get some sleep and we'll be over for the clean up early in the morning."  
  
"Okay thank you Quistis and Selphie."  
  
"Of course. What are Friends for? Love ya Rinny!" Selphie chirped.  
  
"Love you too Selphie and you too Quitsy. See ya'll in the morning."  
  
Rinoa brushed her hand through her hair, a cool rag on her eyes would help her relax. She walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "Bah im sexy enough for any other guy."  
  
She leaned down and rinsed her face off then grabbing a towel as she looked up wiping it off. As she got the water off she opened her eyes slowly. But things werent the same as when she had closed them. Now she wasnt alone and there he was behind her. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Squall, Rinoa is gone!" Selphie yelled while banging on his door. Quis tis stood back thinking.  
  
"Yea no fucking shit! We broke up last night she probally went to her Daddy." Squall yelled through the door.  
  
Quistis moved past Selphie and took a bossy tone. "Squall get your scrawny ass out here now!"  
  
Squall groaned annoyedly but obeyed. He scowled at Quistis for a minute. She couldnt see any sign of sadness about Rinoa though. But he was always good at hiding his feelings.  
  
"Her room is a wreck, I think shes been kidnapped. All her stuff is still there so she didnt leave on her own will. There appears to be some struggle but obviously she didnt win."  
  
"So why should i care??"  
  
"You really don't love her?"  
  
"No." Squall looked Quistis in her eyes as he said it then he looked away.  
  
"Fine but she needs you even if its just as a friend but you can go on being a asshole for all i care!!" Quistis walked away, Selphie went with her after slapping Squall. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Squall, This is TK. Wanna hear something?" In the background barely heard, TK yelled at Rinoa and she cried back, "He doesnt love me dont involve Squall please!!!" Her voice sounding honest an full and hurt.  
"Ouch Squall well wether you love your bitch or not shes gonna learn to love me and worship me. I just wanted to tell you, shes gonna be a better fuck after me. Later man."  
  
The answering machine finished the message. Squall played it over and over again. When TK stopped talking in the background before TK had hung up he had heard Rinoa scream out in pain. I dont love Rinoa. I dont love her... Squall told himself over and over but it wouldnt go through. Finally he looked up with a tear on his face. "I dont love her. I need her and care for her more than words." Squall picked up his gunblade and swung it into his bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Welcome to Garden Telephone services, How may i be of service to you?", a Lady answered the phone line.  
  
" I need to trace the last call made to this number if possible."  
  
"Your name sir?"  
  
"Squall LeonHart."  
  
"Yes of course. One moment please, Mr. LeonHart." The lady typed on her computer quickly. "Ah Right. The call was from Dollet Hotel Room Number 345, with current resider as Terrance Knowling. Thank you for choosing Garden Telephone services for your-"  
  
Squall hung up the phone then grabbed his Gunblade. He left his room to the parking lot and once in there he brought down the end of the gunblade into a window and broke into it then hot wired it quickly. He drove through the gates out of the Garden on his way. 


	9. Chapter 9

Threats To An Angel-  
  
"Down on your knees whore."  
  
Rinoa looked at him coldly, bruises covered her along with scrapes and scratches of sorts. TK waited a minute then slapped her across the face.  
  
"I Said down on your knees. You fucking worthless trash, you will do as i say. Im going to keep raping your stupid ugly ass. You deserve this, your boyfriend doesnt even love you so its pointless to keep disobeying and making it worse."  
  
Rinoa looked away and Tk Pulled out his gun. "Now."  
His voice was so powerful with out him even yelling. She dropped to her knees crying as she did as told. How could this be happening to her. What did she ever do wrong? He went from harrassing her to kidnapping her to abusing her and raping her over and over. He only stopped to sleep, eat or go do something of his own interest. The torture was just never ending fear. When ever he wasnt doing something she was tied up painfully tight to one of the corners of the bed her mouth taped shut. He had now kidnapped her for 4 days. Not once in those 4 days had she eaten or rested for her body. 


	10. Chapter 10

Threats To An Angel  
  
Rinoa leaned against the bed post in her painful tied position. Her body ached, she wasnt really awake any more exhastion was taking over with fatigue. Squall unlocked the door and came in. Tk had been gone a little over an hour and would be back soon. Squall looked around for a second but gasped stunnedly like he never saw anything so horrible in his life when he saw his forsaken angel. She looked so broken and hopeless. He never had even had made love to Rinoa yet. They were waiting for the right moment and something that she wouldnt hate. She was still a virgin before this. But Tk... Tk Took away everything that remained left for Squall and her to be together on. He Ruined it all.  
  
Squall almost cried as he untied Rinoa and picked her limp body up gently in his arms. He covered her with a clean towel though a blanket or sheet would have been better he was too afraid the stains that were proof of her pain were too much for him. He carried her across the hall to let her rest after he cast a curaga on her which had no noticeable effects on her. He went back to Tks room and hid awaiting to revenge his love. No one should ever harm someone so pure and loving. 


	11. Chapter 11

((Authors Note- This probally wasnt as good as i think it could have been. But ne wayz. Hope you enjoy it atleast a little))  
  
  
  
Threats To An Angel  
  
  
  
  
Squall awaited Tk for only about 30 minutes. Every second Squall regreted not taking care of his angel. That was if she would still have him. He hated himself. His heart broke into more pieces every moment his thoughts tortured him with what he had just seen knowing it was all his fault for not caring.   
Tk walked in not checking on Rinoa since she had been tied up to the bed toward the corner of the room that was hidden when you first came in. He went into the bathroom and rinsed his hands off after throwing a bag of liquor on the floor. He looked up into the mirror and went pale. Squall was standing right behind him looking like he was about to cry and kill tk.  
  
"What good does it do to wash your hands? Do you think u will ever get the stains off them from what you did to someone so innocent?" Squall spoke harshly but also calmyly.  
  
Tk just blinked at him for an instant. "No you'll never touch that angel again nor will u touch any other. I dare you to do anything right now."  
  
Tk moved his hand to his side which had a dagger on it. But before his hand even reached his hip Squall swung his gunblade into Tk. "How does it feel to be scared?" Squall pulled out the gunblade and a second later Tk fell to the floor with his death. 


	12. Chapter 12

Threats To An Angel  
  
  
Weeks went by, Squall had called the police for an amublence after he killed tk and reported that he had found a dead body in an apartment. Of course that was looked into rather quickly since they could tell it was a gunblade and gunblades arent that commonly used that well. Squall got off through the garden and Rinoa was placed in intensive care for 2 weeks. She had enough physically done to her she should of been dead plus she was now unfortunately unable to have children which Squall had to break to her later with the help of Dr. Kidowski. In addition to all of that her mental status could of been ruined in so many ways. But Rinoa fought on for everything she had. She gained consiousness for over 2 minutes during the 2nd week and Squall had been by her side every second, barely sleeping himself and eating only when forced.  
  
A week later Rinoa was awake but not very strong just enough to where she could talk to Squall who begged for forgivness while tears fell down his cheeks not ashamed to hid them. He was so scared he'd lose her again and that this too would be his fault. She forgave him and let him hug her as tight as he wanted to. She began to cry a bit, then he pulled away and pulled a box out from his coat. He got down on one knee beside her bed and held her hand like it was a feather. He asked her to marry him which made her tears fall even faster but of course she accepted.   
  
Before he even put the ring on her he slipped into the hospital bed and held her tightly while he brushed his hand through her hair. They fell asleep like that, when their friends came they dared not to wake them. But left flowers along with the others that had already surrounded the bed. Squall woke up later and picked up the box and took out the ring. It was a womans griever ring plus another with an itty bitty diamond in the band on the inside inscirbed I promise. He took out the womans griever ring and pocketed the promise ring for a later date. He slipped the ring on her and held her hand back again. She had woken up as soon as his hand had slipped away in the first place but went back to sleep with a small smile with the ring on her finger and his hand in hers. 


End file.
